The Department of Biological Sciences contributes substantially to the activities of the Gene Center. Its Research Initiative requires the recruitment of additional faculty and the acquisition of instrumentation and expertise to study molecular (protein) interactions. This topic has become an increasingly important issue in our current research. It underlies our studies of signal transduction, nerve regeneration and immune cell differentiation, as well as other projects.;